Stuck Bee-Tween my Loyalties
by inspiredwatercreation
Summary: Beel, aka Beeligerent, is the son of the pro hero called Anima. Not getting the attention, he felt he deserved, Beel went and left his mountain home to live with the villain known as Twofold. Beel has decided to help his mentor take down the city starting with UA. But the thing is... will Beel's time at UA get to his head or will he remember what he is and get the job done?


"It was the middle of the night, August 4th to be exact. For this was the time in which a young boy began his deadly assault on the highly prestigious hero school of UA. No one knows why it is that he committed this crime, or even what he looked like for that matter," stated an on-the-scene reporter named Shannon. "All we can say," she continued, moving across the desecrated, rubble-filled courtyard, "is that whoever this young man is… he surely is a threat to be reckoned with."

At this moment, a man took his hands and turned off the television that he was watching this newsreel on. He was cloaked in mystery, and wore a buccal mask that went over his left eye, a midnight green and black fedora, a midnight green knee-length cloak, jet black jeans, and a pair of midnight green trainers. The man looked at his associate who wore a jet black, long sleeved hoodie, cyan blue pants, a pair of black nike trainers, and a buccal mask with sharp teeth sketched on it.

The man then said to his associate in a heinous, almost devilish voice, "Beeligerent, it looks like it is time for you to complete your task. Now be a good boy and make UA ours, ok?"

Beeligerent said nothing to this. He just nodded his head and walked off, slowly becoming enveloped in a sheet of mist, or what seemed to be some sort of mist at least. The only thing about it was that it radiated a low, buzzing sound like that of a hornet or a bee.

As Beeligerent buzzed off, the mysterious, elusive criminal mastermind sat in his chair and thought, "I hope everything goes well. It would be a shame if some misfortune were to become of my little pet," before chuckling to himself.

~ Interlude ~

Beeligerent made it to the UA campgrounds just before the school's classes started. Not knowing exactly how to deal with the teachers (or the many questions to which they would ask him) he decided to just go and stand in one of the lines amongst the other students. To be honest, he did his best to blend in with the crowd and not stir up any suspicion from the students or the teachers. Beeligerent looked ahead, to the back of a student's head; and listened to the principal's welcoming ceremony.

"Welcome back everyone. I hope you all had a wonderful break away from UA while we did some reconstruction," said an animal that had a scar on its face, stood only three feet tall, and wore a suit to match his small physique, "Because trust me when I say this you all are going to need to be well awake and alert for the next few months. We, the teachers and staff here, have a fun, new, innovative training regimen for you all so be sure to have fun and give it your all!"

Beeligerent started to follow the rest of "his classmates" as they began to stream from the somewhat crowded spaces of the UA courtyard to the inside of the luxurious, well-built building. Although as he approached the tall, marble-covered doors, he was stopped by a man who seemed to be, well, very tired. He looked as if he hadn't shaved in quite some time, wore all black clothing, had a piece of cloth (or was it thread) wrapped around his neck, and wore goggles around his neck as if he were anticipating some evil force's approach.

The man, looking as tired as ever, put a hand on Beeligerent's right shoulder and said to him, "Excuse me, but who are you and exactly which class are you in?"

Beeligerent said nothing to this, for the fear of blowing his cover was too immense at that time.

"Again, I ask you just who are you and which - "

"Aizawa-sensei!" yelled a muscular, high school boy with red, spiky hair and inhumanely sharp teeth. The boy approached them and said to Aizawa-sensei, "It's okay Aizawa-sensei, he's with the rest of us! Now c'mon man we've still gotta show you the ropes, along with how this here school works."

Beeligerent, not knowing what to do, just nodded his head to Aizawa-sensei - if that really even was his name - and headed off with this really, really energetic, and spiky haired dude.

Once they were a good distance away from the unbearably tired, and somewhat creepy Aizawa-sensei, the spiky haired guy - who told Beeligerent his name, which was Kirishima, asked him a question.

"So hey - now that I think about it, just who are you? Oh wait, I think I've got it! Weren't you at the entrance examinations earlier this year!? Yeah, you were. Weren't you? Well anyway it's good to see that you finally got accepted, especially since we just lost one of the school's best students. His name was Denki Kaminari, but my friends and I called him Dank Calamari. Thinking about it… maybe that was the reason he suddenly left? I mean, like, people say that he left because he was recruited by the League of Villains, but I don't believe that mostly because he and I were such good friends but also since he never really seemed like the kind of guy to just get up and walk out on someone. Ya know?"

Beeligerent still just said nothing to Kirishima, as they walked down the hall and to "their classroom." After about another good five to ten minutes, Kirishima and Beeligerent made it to the class that they had been "searching" for, class 1-A.

"Now here's what's gonna happen okay?" started Kirishima, "I'm gonna go in and tell Midnight, our teacher, that we have a new student coming in from… where are you from? Well no worries I'm pretty sure that she'll let you into the classroom even if she doesn't know where you're from. Anyway when she tells you to come in, just go in and introduce yourself but make sure to be manly about it okay?"

Beeligerent just stood there, bees swarming in and out of his biological system, as Kirishima went in and told Midnight the big news. A few seconds later, Midnight, a lady who looked to be about thirty give or take and wore a black, leather, skintight suit, came out of the classroom and ushered him in. She then turned to the class and said, "Okay now listen up everyone! We have a new student, and his name is… "

Beeligerent had seen this sort of situation many times on the tv set at his - and his boss's - little rundown hideaway. Beeligerent, after a moment's silence, decided what to do and took that course of action. Beeligerent, having decided to put on a little show for the class, allowed the bees living inside of him to swarm up and down the aisles. Each one went and greeted Beeligerent's neighbors by giving them a flower that he had collected during his "trip" to school that morning.

Then, Beeligerent's bees went around, collecting the flowers that he had just given everyone, and began to weave a word - no a set of words, a whole sentence - out of the flowers. The sentence read, "Hi everyone my name is Beelzebub, but you all can just call me Beel."

Everyone, even Aoyama, who rarely ever got impressed, reeled back in their seats in astonishment at the amazing display of both talent and control that Beel had just shown to them. A cachophony of oohs and aahs went around the room, along with many questions such as, "How did he do that?" "Just where is he from?" "Are his parents heroes?" "How old do you think he is?" and so much more.

Beel did his best to answer each question to which he was asked, that is without revealing any information about his boss's grand, master plan. He had to admit it, it was a very hard task. Keeping something so big a secret, especially from Kirishima. I mean like really Kirishima was the dependable, yet somewhat hotheaded guy that Beel wished he had met a long time ago. Although Beel knew for a fact that he and Kirishima were not, never have been, and never were going to be friends. After all, he was the one who carried out that attack on UA a few weeks ago.

Eventually, Beel and the rest of the class went out to Gamma Gym to practice things such as special moves, and rescue operations. When they arrived at Gamma Gym, Beel could see that everyone had suddenly gained an air about them that told him he needed to be prepared for what lay ahead.

~ Interlude ~

Back at Beeligerent and his boss's hideaway, Twofold - as he was called - began to rally up some of his "troops" for battle against the parasites of UA, and the rest of the world. Twofold called out to them through the use of a series of hidden, encrypted messages that he called "folds." Each "fold" had a series of dots symbolizing letters and a series of lines representing numbers. Twofold's "folds" were in a way sort of like Morse Code.

It took a good deal of time for all of Twofold's associates and "troops" to get back to him, mainly due to the fact that many of them were spread out across the country of Japan. While others were just too lazy to reply right away.

Once Twofold had finally received his "troopers" many replies, he went around town and gathered them. First he went to the very, low level, underground, top secret prison facility that held criminals such as All For One, Hero Killer: Stain, and even Kurogiri - or was it Dabi - who eventually got caught by Edge Shot during the raid on the League of Villains' hideout. To be honest, Twofold really didn't want to pick up one of these dummkopfs, but he knew that if he was gonna change the system then he would have to get the help of one of them.

To be quite honest, when Twofold arrived outside of the facility he just stood there like a statue, looking up at the giant, glass-filled facade standing before him. Twofold as you can tell really, really had a hard time deciding on which of the "sinister" dummkopfs to break out, and allow to help him in his evil, world changing plot. For a literal fifteen minutes, Twofold stared up at the glass-filled facade trying to decide who to help out and who to just screw over. Finally, once his time was up - btw Twofold's time is never up, he's an all powerful bean - he went up the steps of the building and began his deadly assault on the "oh-so-irreproachable" prison of the century, so said the head writer of UA's _**Top Hero Press.**_

~ Interlude ~

Aizawa opened the gargantuan, wooden doors of Gamma Gym with a spectacular, flying kick that sent the class hushing in abundant awe. For some inexplicable reason, when Beel so much as glimpsed upon the inside of the Gamma Gym he would have to quickly shift his gaze in the opposite direction. This was because to him the Gamma Gym was like a safe haven, a place where he could be free from the day-to-day struggles of living under his boss. "I mean like don't get me wrong," thought Beel, as they walked in, "I do admit that I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for the boss, well Twofold to be exact, but still it always felt like… like something was missing. Ya know what I - ?"

"Hey look out!" shouted Midoriya, a boy with green, black hair, and well a somewhat average face. Beel didn't know how to react when Midoriya shoved him forcefully to the ground. Whoa yaoi much? All he knew was that when he got up, Midoriya was coughing violently, a thick, acrid cloud of smoke filled the air, and also there was a giant, smoke-filled depression in the cement that seemed to have been created by the one and only problem child, Bakugou Katsuki.

Midoriya got up and went over to Katsuki to see if he was alright or not. While Midoriya went and did this, Beel went around asking if anyone saw what had happened to Katsuki, as well as why it was that he went ahead and did such a "terrible" thing. Yup, because sabotaging a school full of somewhat innocent kids isn't bad enough right? Right! Well anyways, back to the story here.

Beel had just gone over to Ojiro, when something that none of the other students expected happened. Ojiro was a fellow student of class 1-A with blond hair, small eyes, a somewhat muscular build - not as muscular as some of the other student's builds, but still muscular - and last but not least a large tail that had a furry end. To be quite honest, everyone - except for Beel - was so shocked that they all just froze up and stood there, staring at the sight in utter terror.

The sight that these children - and teachers - all looked at in trepidation was the sudden, and somewhat inexplicable "melting" of Katsuki's body. His body began to "melt" into a liquid paste that spun and contorted into what seemed to be the face of Tomura, then Katsuki suddenly became Camie, then Himiko, and finally once the "reconstruction" finished there stood before all the students and teachers the one, all powerful rival of All Might… All For One.

When everyone saw All For One, they suddenly came out of their daze - no better yet, their trance - and took up fighting stances, in preparation for the battle to come. All For One seemed to disregard this, and began to give a little talk to his "buddy" Beel. After all everyone other than Beel was just a petty little rat trying to fight off a lethal, death-dealing cat.

All For One began their chat with a simple, little, "So tell me, Beeligerent, how are you? Have you been faring well with everyone so far?"

Beel didn't say any words to this, I mean like really what was he supposed to say here? "Oh yeah, All For One, I did it. I completed the mission!" Hah, no! Those words alone would get him killed by Aizawa - or better yet, they would have him put into solitary confinement… FOR LIFE!

All For One continued on, as if nothing had happened, saying,

"Well I can see that you have gotten everyone together under one roof. This is good, this is very good, Beeligerent. Now, Twofold and I can finally topple the hero association and start anew. We will be able to build a world where there is no hate, no prejudice, and definitely no malice. For all of these things - like the world's so called heroes - are corruptions to the world."

At this moment, a torrent of cracks and punches erupted along the outskirts of the Gamma Gym walls. Each one was more powerful than the last, and every five seconds - it seemed that - the speed of those cracks and booms would increase another decimal. These cracks and punches continued on, while everyone in the gym looked on in horror and anticipation, trying to figure out just what it was that was on the other side.

Eventually, after some time, the cracks and punches that had just been erupting all around the gym stopped, filling it with a dead, ominous silence. During this time, no one moved, no one even dared to speak for fear of "returning" the entity - or the entities - that had just tried to break in. Although, the only thing is that the entity that had been "trying" to break in had. It made a hole that was just large enough for it to slip through, and the smoke that had arisen from the cracks and holes in the wall was the perfect cover to conceal its presence and form.

All For One, being the only person that could see through the mist, called out to the being, saying in his sinister voice,

"Everyone, I would like for you all to say hello to a little friend of mine. His name is Twofold, he's a former underground fighter - like Rappa - who eventually lost to another one of my friends that now runs the organization known as the Eight Precepts of Death. I'm pretty sure that most - if not all - of you have heard of him, after all he did resurrect over several occasions the one you all call Eri."

No one dared to move, or even react for fear that All For One and Rappa - if not more villains - would come out of the shadows to play a fun, little game of "Dodgeball." The only real twist here being that Rappa's fists are the balls, and everyone else has to dodge them without getting hit even once.

Finally tired of hiding behind everyone else, Beeligerent slowly, and ever-so-cautiously buzzed over to All For One. To be honest, Beeligerent had no clue as to why it was that he felt the need to go and speak to All For One, or what it was that he was even going to say once he got to him. All he knew was that if he did not say something to All Might, then Twofold would begin to terrorize and vandalize the people of UA. "After all," thought Beeligerent, "talking to All For One shouldn't be as hard as taking to my boss - and mentor - Twofold, right?"

Once Beeligerent arrived at One For All's side, like the little lackey that he was, Twofold came out of the shadows, surrounded by his acolytes and minions to whom he referred to as his "troops." Twofold, then went up to Beeligerent and said, "My student - and "son" - what do you think it is that you are doing? Why have you not started the raid against UA, and why is it that Aizawa is still alive?!"

"Well," started Beeligerent, before suffering a somewhat scathing blow to the ribs. The blow that he took was so powerful that Beeligerent toppled to the ground, at the feet of his "mentor and father" Twofold. Twofold, then picked Beeligerent up by the collar of his shirt, and threw him in the middle of the gym for all to see.

"This," he said, in his animatronic, muffled voice, "is what happens to those who defy the League of Villains and the Eight Precepts of Death, THIS is what happens to people who defy me. Now… all of you can either bow down and serve my as my acolytes, or you all can be like Beeligerent here and suffer at the hands of me and my acolytes."

Then, looking at the battered child (Beeligerent) on the floor, trying to crawl to safety, Twofold added, "And trust me, everyone, you do not want my acolytes to go after all of you because they don't always play nice. Do you guys?" At this, all of the villains standing behind him in a line, began to yell and grunt their signs of approval, as well as their signs of loyalty to Twofold.

When Twofold finally silenced his acolytes, a voice in the gym spoke up and said, "Twofold! Don't think that just because you have people backing you up, you can just go and do what you please. Don't think that you can just change the world by defeating all of these heroes who stand before you; don't think that you will be able to live a life in which you are the hero, the savior of the world. Because you… you aren't even close to being this world's savior. The only one who will change the world is - "

"Silence you peasant!" shouted twofold, in pure outrage, "You and your tomfoolery will get nowhere in life. I will make sure of that. And by the way, if you think that you will be able to make it out of here alive then think again because I will make sure you leave here in either a pile of bones or a bloody heap. You will not escape my acolytes, and you definitely will not escape me. So come at me if you think you can truly defeat all of my acolytes and me. Come at me!"

 **NO ONE REALLY KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED TO BEELIGERENT OR TO TWOFOLD FROM THEN ON.**

 **THE ONLY THING THAT PEOPLE KNOW IS THAT THERE WAS INDEED A BATTLE HERE, AT THE UA GAMMA GYM; AND THAT THE HEROES OF UA HIGH SCHOOL DID INDEED WIN THE BATTLE. THE ONLY QUESTION THOUGH IS... DID THEY WIN THE WAR?**


End file.
